Forbidden Hand Holding
by RyuuSiren7
Summary: Toga muses to the League about how sad it is that Shigaraki can't physically hold hands with someone without turning them to dust. Kurogiri mediates, Shigaraki has mood swings, and Dabi decides to fix the damn problem himself if it will make them all shut up and let him sleep.


**AN:** Why in the complex, compound, ever living, ever loving Hell did I write this in present tense?

Anyways hi yes welcome to my first venture into the BnHA fandom and a oneshot for once in my life.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** BnHA ain't mine. It's Horikoshi's.

* * *

Dabi is tired.

No, scratch that, he's _completely exhausted._

All month has been spent running from place to place, recruiting, sabotaging, planning, fleeing the law, and on and on and on. He's probably gotten less than four hours of sleep in the past week and all he wants to do now is collapse on the cheap-ass mattress Kurogiri probably dragged out of a dumpster somewhere and take a well deserved rest.

Unfortunately for him, Toga has other ideas.

"Dabi! Dabi, Dabi, Dabi!"

"_What." _

Toga's eyes peer straight into his own, little more than a handful of centimeters separating the tired, deadpan turquoise from manic yellow.

"Don't you think it's just so _sad_?"

Silence reigns supreme in the bar, the other villains - Kurogiri, Spinner, Twice, and Mr. Compress- refusing to meet his eyes or even give a hint as to what the hell the crazy girl in front of him is talking about. Toga herself is also absolutely zero help, simply staring at him with the same wide-eyed and expectant expression.

Dabi sighs, forcefully pushing the cotton out of his mind even as each limb feels like it weighs a hundred kilograms all on its own. "What are you talking about, crazy?"

The blonde beams even brighter in response, prompting the scarred older man to take a step back, just in case she is in a particularly stabby mood.

"Shigaraki's quirk, duh! Isn't it just so _sad_?!"

That told Dabi approximately nothing.

After several more endless pauses of the only noise being the old apartment creaking and settling around them, Kurogiri finally finds the mercy somewhere within his dark misty heart to explain what has prompted Toga to absolutely lose her mind this time around.

"Before your return, we were discussing the pros and cons of Shigaraki's quirk. One of the mentioned cons that Toga has become rather fixated on is that Shigaraki cannot hold someone's hand without gloves, which she claims just 'isn't the same.'"

Judging by the rapid nodding and bouncing yellow curls in front of him, the bar owner is telling the truth.

"Who brought it up in the first place?"

Spinner shifts uncomfortably on the creaky wooden stool, a crooked grin twitching on his scaly face.

"Lizard boy. Fellow disciple of Stain or not, you are _dead_."

"Yeah, that's fair."

Sunken eyes flick around the room one last time, taking in the number of empty shot glasses before Twice, the slight unfocused state of Spinner's eyes, Toga's brighter red than normal blush, and Kurogiri's exasperation. With a silent nod, Dabi turns and walks straight out of the bar before Toga can kidnap him for the night and keep him trapped to a barstool instead of a bed.

Dabi isn't sure when Mr. Compress managed to escape, but words aren't enough to express the envy he feels as the fire starter heads back out into the cold night.

* * *

Shigaraki walks down to the joint bar area slowly, hunched over in morning drowsiness and sheer laziness as he yawns behind his hand.

Well, one of his hands.

Before he can even reach his coffee, Toga is in front of him, practically vibrating with excitement.

"...Did you kill someone without permission again?"

"Nope!"

"Can I have my coffee first, then?"

"Nope!"

The bluish grey haired man sighs as Toga grabs his index finger and tugs him along towards one of the tables. The Vanguard Action Squad - with the exception of Muscular and Mustard - are already present, poker cards spread out on the table and Dabi snoring face down, cheek pressed against the wood and tugging his scars sharply across his face.

"What are you idiots up to?"

At the sound of the man's voice, the spiky brunette jolts awake, falling off his chair with a clatter even as he throws a spare deck directly at Shigaraki's face. The leader catches the deck easily, disintegrating it even as Kurogiri lets out a deep, deep sigh and the rest of the League gives token grumbles and glares of protest.

They stand there in silence for upwards of a minute, Shigaraki becoming twitchier and twitchier as everyone refuses to meet his eyes and - in the case of Spinner - falls asleep sitting up.

"Fuck it." Dabi heaves hinself up and staggers over to Shigaraki and, before anyone can react, reaches out to grab the other man's hand in his.

"Shit! You idiot -" The room is silent at the sight of the two violent members holding hands in the middle of their bar, Shigaraki with the slightest blush around his nose and ears and a wild look in eyes and Dabi looking like he just got ran over by a train.

"See? Hand holding. You all owe me a thousand yen."

With that, the dark haired man lets go and wanders up the stairs, yawning and nearly hitting his head along the way even as the rest of the League devolves into grumbles and reaches for their wallets.

"What the hell."

* * *

**AN: **Don't speak to me of OOC I don't even remember starting this and the rest was written on my mobile phone at the beach and wanted League fluff damnit. Get Shiga a corgi 20forever.

If i remember correctly, the original plot of this was Dabi going out, buying gloves, and cutting off all but one of the fingers to give to Shigaraki. But now I think that A) doesn't give Shigaraki enough credit and B) this is a bigger show of trust


End file.
